


not gonna look back and say could have been me

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: title from could have been me by the struts





	not gonna look back and say could have been me

hey bitch

guess who's got Closure tm

i'm thriving

i feel no pressure to talk to anyone i don't want to talk to

it's cool

also i look hot 

so that's always fun

my sister has a cross country meet later!! and then a softball game and i get to go to those that's cool

stream sawed off shotgun

also could have been me

i don't fear you (anymore)

this is my world now

i'm living now

i'm no longer stuck in could have been

i don't care what could have happened differently, because it didn't happen differently

i can't undo any of the things that hurt me

but i can let go

i can heal

i can grow

i'm a better person now, no thanks to any of the things that hurt me

but i've put in my own work, and i've gotten better

i'm way happier

and i deserve it


End file.
